Mobile devices are used for numerous functions including electronic mail. However, as mobile devices become more sophisticated, users use the mobile device for a variety of additional functions. For example, a user may be able to generate a memo for storing information such as meeting minutes, details of telephone conversations, grocery lists or whatever else the user may need to create a memo for. Other forms of data besides memos can also be created on the mobile device.
One limitation on mobile data devices currently is the sharing of data content with others. For example, if a user creates a series of tasks that are required to be accomplished in a memo, the user may wish to share these tasks with other individuals. Currently this requires the copying of the data from the data application and pasting it into an electronic mail application in order to send it to various recipients.
Once the data is pasted into the electronic mail message, it is then sent over the air to a wireless gateway. This requires network bandwidth in order to transfer the data, along with battery power to operate the transmitter at the wireless device.
Similarly, if the user is receiving data from other sources, and would prefer to store them in the data application (such as a memo application), currently the user must copy the data from the electronic mail format and paste it into the data application in order to store it in the data system. Further, the data must be transferred over the air from the wireless gateway, again requiring sufficient bandwidth to transfer the data.